1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixtures and, particularly, to an adjustable fixture used for painting a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, a user can have high expectations regarding appearance of portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones and notebooks. Painting is an effective method to achieve a great appearance.
Usually, a portable electronic device is fixed on a fixture, and then spray painted. However, the typical fixture cannot be adjusted according to need, thus paint coats may not be applied evenly on the portable electronic device, influencing the appearance of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.